


I Taste Good on You.

by stormie92



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham has a nightmare and Thomas finds a way to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Good on You.

"A230385, I am coming for you." Thomas's voice echoed down the halls. Abraham shivered as he looked around and realized he was alone. How could this have happened? It doesn't make sense... I thought he was my friend? Oh God. He started to run towards the door but as soon as he got close it will move even farther.   
"No.. Don't." His heart began to beat faster and faster with each step. Abraham paused and collapsed against the wall. The door was to far and his heart to weak.   
"Ah, my Jew." Thomas said as he appeared out of no where. "Is this how it all ends? You against a wall?" He smirked as he witnessed the old man grasping his chest. "Oh, Setrakian. Your heart as grown so old and weak..." His voice changed to something demonic as he moved closer to Abraham's head and whispered "Let me fix that" and began to drink from Abraham's neck. 

Abraham woke up screaming as he looked around the room. Thomas moved around and moved himself up from under the covers.   
"Meine Lieben, are you okay?" He asked as he reached out for Abraham and brought him down to his chest. "It is alright."  
"No, Thomas... It is not alright. This curse you have placed upon yourself. It haunts me in my dreams." Abraham glanced up staring in the Germans eyes. "You.. kill me."  
"Abraham, they are just dreams. Nothing of the future. You and I both know that I would not kill you." Thomas kissed the top of Abraham's head. "Ich liebe dich."   
Abraham smiled and kissed Thomas's neck. "I know. The future we cannot control.. I am just afraid that one day the master will tell you to finish me off. Maybe I am a distraction."   
"A damn good distraction." Thomas laughed as he started to rubbed Abraham's shoulders and neck. "Abraham. I have said before and I will say it until the ends of time. You are mine. No one will ever harm you as long as I am alive and Abraham, I will never harm you. Please, trust me." He let go of Abraham and got on top of Abraham. "Believe me, Setrakian, believe me." Thomas leaned over and had their lips meet. Carefully he parted Abraham's lips with his tongue and slid it in. A soft moan move from both the men as the kissing intensified and hands began to travel. 

Thomas broke the kiss first and took Abraham's nightshirt off throwing it to the ground. He kissed his lips as he moved to his neck where he licked both sides before gently biting and nibbling. From there he moved down the neck to Abraham's chest where he took his time with each nipple, sucking and caressing as he went lower to Abraham's stomach, then to waist where Thomas yanked off Abraham's underwear, tossing it to the ground. "Perfect" he purred as he kissed Abraham's bare waist as he slid down even further to both thighs and then feet. Thomas looked up and smirked as he saw the man he loved get harder and harder with each kiss. Thomas worked his way back to between Abraham's legs and started to kiss his erect penis. "My, my, my Abraham..." Thomas said as he licked the shaft working his way to the top and kissing it. Slowly he put part of Abraham's cock in his mouth and sucked teasing his lover.  
"P...Pl..Please." Abraham whimpered. Their eyes met and Abraham finished his sentence. "Don't tease me..."  
Thomas nodded as he started to deep throat Abraham's throbbing dick. Moaning and purring with each bob of the head Abraham began to move and writhe in the pleasure that Thomas was giving him. "Oh, god... Thomas..." Abraham began to moan softly as he reached down and played with his lovers hair. "Ich liebe dich.... I love you so much..." He said as their eyes met again and both smiled. Abraham felt himself getting closer to sweet release. "Baby, I am going to... ohhhh..." He moaned louder as Thomas gently squeezed his balls releasing his cum into the Germans mouth.   
Thomas licked up the remains and smiled. "You taste so good, meine lieben." 

Abraham blushed he motioned with his finger for Thomas to come closer. "Let me be the judge" he said as he kissed Thomas. "I taste good on you" he finally said he removed Thomas's clothes piece by piece. "Thomas... You are my everything. And I believe you." Abraham glanced up into the Germans eyes and smiled as he grasped Thomas's long, hard, dick and started to stroke it. "You are my love, my life, my air. You saved me... And I owe you everything." Abraham kissed and sucked on Thomas's neck as he continued to pump away at his lovers perfect member. Thomas let out a loud moan as he wrapped one arm around Abraham's neck and left the other grasping at the sheets.   
"Mein gott!" He yelled out even louder as he felt himself heating up getting closer. "Abraham..." Thomas moaned as he yanked him closer and kissed him.   
"Thomas... You always say it about me. The same goes for you. You. Are. MINE." Abraham growled the last word and it drove Thomas insane. Abraham smirked wickedly as he kissed Thomas with such force that the German tossed his back and came into his lovers hand. Abraham smiled as he lifted his hand up to his face and licked it clean. "God, Thomas. You are so sweet." He winked as he slid down and lapped up the rest that slid down Thomas.   
Thomas moaned as he watched Abraham and he softly touched his back. "Back to me..." he whispered and Abraham obeyed. Their lips collided and Thomas rubbed Abraham's bare back.

"Abraham. My Abraham. I taste good on you."


End file.
